


Home

by Luna_Moon22



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/pseuds/Luna_Moon22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Elric is looking for a way to get back to her dimension. In the process of trying to find her way home from the HxH universe, she finds a home in her new dimension. </p><p>Kurapika/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FMA or Hunter x Hunter

Hey, I know that guy. His name is Leorio. People in this world have such weird names. Though I suppose my name is weird to them. 

But what’s he doing on THIS boat? He told me that he wouldn’t be taking the Hunter Exam until next year. Guess he changed his mind. There are some other interesting-looking people around here. The little green-clad boy whose rushing to get water for the idiots who are puking because of the storm. There’s also a pretty cute blond boy reading a book, and Leorio, eating a green apple. 

He hasn’t noticed me yet. 

He’s so dumb it’s kinda funny. 

A large guy with a red nose opens the door.

“Everyone who’s still conscious follow me.” He states before turning around and leading the four of us to the bridge.

“Oh, hey Em.” Leorio finally notices me.

“Hey. I thought you were gonna wait till next year?” I ask.

“I couldn’t wait for next year. I gotta get this done!” He sounds excited.

“Well, if you fail, don’t get discouraged.” I reply.

Once we reach the bridge the four of us line up near the door, facing the captain and one of his men.

“What are your names?” He asks.

“I’m Gon!” The green-clad boy declares. 

“Kurapika.” The cute boy follows up.

“I’m Emily.” I state.

“And I’m Leorio.” The tall bastard says aggressively. 

“Why do you want to become hunters?”

“I want to find my dad and find out why he thought being a hunter was worth leaving me behind.” Gon answers immediately. He’s obviously a very perky and optimistic person. 

“My reasons are far too personal. I will not be sharing.” Kurapika continues.

“I agree.” I state.

“I agree with Kurapika and Em. Why should we tell you our reasons?” Leorio shouts.

“Boys, call the association and tell them we have three more drop-outs!” The captain shouts to his crew. 

“WHAT?” Leorio shouts. 

“You see, the exam has already begun. The association has neither the time nor resources to check all of the thousands of candidates. So our job is to root out ones not worthy of taking the exam. If you don’t tell us your reasons, you will not be allowed to take the exam.” He smiles. “So, think carefully before you answer my question.” 

“Should have told us sooner...” Leorio mutters.

I sigh under my breath. How the HELL am I gonna explain what I’m doing here, and why I need to become a hunter?

“I am the last surviving member of the Kurta clan. Five years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a hunter to tear down that band. The Phantom Troupe.” Kurapika explains. 

“So you want to become a bounty hunter?” The captain asks, “The Phantom Troupe is a Class A bounty. Not even the most experienced bounty hunters can take them down. You’d be throwing your life away.”

“I do not fear death. I fear only that my rage will fade over time.” His eyes flash red.

Okay. That’s terrifying. 

Red eyes...

Didn’t Scar have red eyes?

“What about you Emily-san?” The little boy asks.

“First of all, Em is fine, and never use an honorific. Second, I want to be a hunter because I don’t know how to get home and the info I’ll have access to may help me find a way home. Also, a way to get my eye, arm, and leg back.” I explain, gesturing to my prosthetics and eye patch. 

“I have a question for Kurapika.” Leorio states randomly.

“What is is?” The blond asks.

“So, you just want revenge? Does that require you become a hunter?” The only person here I know asks.

“That may be the stupidest question I’ve ever heard Leorio.”

“THAT’S LEORIO-SAN TO YOU!” He shouts back. 

“Places accessible only to hunters... Information otherwise unobtainable... Actions otherwise impossible... There are more reasons than your brain could possibly handle.” He’s nailed my reason on the head.

“Hey! Why do you want to be a hunter, Leorio-san?” Gon asks.

“I’ll make it short. I want money.”

“Oh boy. Here we go.” I whisper.

“Money can get you everything! A big house! A nice car! Good liquor!”

“I thought you were underage.” I whisper to myself.

“You can’t buy class with money Leorio.” Kurapika replies.

Okay, he’s one of the smartest people I’ve ever met in my life.

Leorio’s face goes red with anger before he turns his head to look at Kurapika. 

“That’s three times now,” Leorio almost hisses, “Step outside. I’ll end the filthy Kurta bloodline right now.”

“TAKE THAT BACK LEORIO!” Kurapika shouts at him.

Leorio stops in the doorway and glares back at Kurapika.

“Take that back.”

“That’s Leorio-san to you.” He steps outside and Kurapika follows after him.

“Come back dumbass. That’s not a good idea! He’s tougher than you!” I shout after the tall dumbass I’ve known for the past three months.

“Hey, we’re not done yet!” The captain tries to call after them. 

“Let them go. It’s important for them to understand why they’re mad.”

Oh my god. 

How fucking naive can you get?

They’re gonna kill each other.

I’m not gonna let the only friend I have in this dimension get stabbed in the face. 

“If you’ll excuse me. I’m off to help my friend.” 

“But... Em-san...”

“Jesus Christ. No honorifics.” I pause.” How old are you?” I ask him.

“I’m 12!” He replies.

“Yeah? Well, I’m 16. And therefore I have more experience than you. And I know a thing or two about being alone. So, that bond guy is ready to kill Leorio for insulting him. I know how that feels too. And, Leorio is the only friend I have in this dimension. Therefore, I don’t want him to die. So trust me.”

“What do you mean Em-san... Um... Sorry... Em.”

“I mean what I said.” I reply, striding out the door after Leorio and Kurapika.

“Wait up!” Gon shouts, running after me until he’s just behind me.

“What did you mean this dimension?”

“Look, you wouldn’t understand even if I tried to explain it. You don’t seem like the brightest bulb in the bunch anyway, and I barely understand it myself.”

He blows his cheeks up in annoyance.

“Em, don’t you think you should let them understand why they’re mad at each other?” 

“No. That’s never worked for me before. My big brother hated my dad for years, and when we met up with him again, he yelled at him and I didn’t get involved. That didn’t work. I still ended up here. My dad still ended up dead. And I don’t know what happened to my brother. So, leaving people alone to work out their problems just gets people dead.” I rant.

He doesn’t seem to really get what I’m talking about.

Eh, I tried. If he sticks around long enough, eventually he’ll understand.

Once we finally reach the outside, Kurapika and Leorio are preparing to duke it out.

Kurapika pulls out a pair of wooden swords while Leorio pulls out his knife.

And they start yelling at each other.

“Oi! Oi! Cut it out both of you!” I shout, stepping in between them.

“Stay out of this Em!” Leorio shouts at me.

“Shut up Leorio! Don’t be stupid! Well... more stupid... But you know this is a huge waste of time and energy. And I’m sure you know it too!” I look at Kurapika. “You seem pretty damn smart. You should know this is a stupid fight. And that this won’t help you do anything.”

I’ve seen guys like him before. He’s basically just like Scar. Except maybe less violent. If I make it clear to him that this won’t help him with his goal, he’ll probably just stop the fight, or walk away.

“Would you not be insulted as well Emily?” He shouts.

“I don’t care if I’d be insulted, and call me Em. An insult is a stupid reason to kill someone. It’s a stupid reason to TRY to kill someone. Seriously. This is stupid. And it won’t help you avenge your family.” 

“How do you know that this is a stupid reason to fight someone?” Leorio shouts at me.

“Seriously? Shut up Leorio. And you, Kurapika, I’ve met people like you before. People who were fixated on revenge. And this fight is pointless. He’s just a dumbass who looks older than he is and is trying to flaunt that. Okay? So calling him Leorio is fine, as soon as you get remotely close he’ll say it is anyway. So just stop fighting.”

The kid is looking at me all wide-eyed, like he’s impressed with my ‘peace-making skills.’

Kurapika sighs as if annoyed and puts his wooden sticks away in his robe. 

Leorio slowly closes his knife and puts it back in his pocket. 

For once I actually stopped a conflict instead of inciting one!


End file.
